


Insomnia

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [10]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Insomnia, Kissing, Sex, Slight Anxiety, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: Frank has to stay on his new job longer than anticipated and you can't sleep.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 5 this morning and thought I'd never manage to get back to sleep. It got me thinking of insomnia and inspired this little fic which I then wrote for the next couple of hours. At least I did manage to fall back asleep after that. 
> 
> I'm currently working on three different plots for three different fics. One will be a short one for Pilgrimage and the two others for this series. One is probably going to surprise some of you, but I'm excited to get it to it. 
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy this short, sweet, sequel.

Insomnia is a bitch. Nights when you toss and turn without being able to find sleep. It doesn't matter if you're dead tired. You. Just. Can't. Fall. Asleep.

Like tonight. Or this morning, considering it's already past 4AM.

You turn to the side where Frank usually sleeps on when he spends the night and expand your arm to it, spanning your fingers over the cold sheets before grabbing them in a fist and huffing in frustration. Frank had left the city for a new job five days ago and was supposed to get home last evening. Except he'd sent you a message, telling you he'd be home the next day instead.

This job is no  _ Punisher _ mission, but an actual paid job. Karen is the one who got the idea and, with the help of Murdock and Nelson, she landed Frank a spot in witness protection as a bodyguard. He's now employed by a private company Karen and her two colleagues approve of and protects some of their clients as well as some from other law firms who need the company's services.

You'd been a bit apprehensive at first. Not all people in witness protection are innocent citizens waiting to speak up in court. A lot are criminals with varying degrees of committed felonies under their belts. You know Frank can be very unforgiving depending on what crime it is. Obviously, spending time in close quarters for days on end with such a person couldn't be easy for him. For now though, things have worked out fairly well. Frank has come home a few times, grumbling about some  _ asshole _ he had to protect, but otherwise he seems to enjoy his new job.

Frank has never been home later than previously announced though. You know he can't tell you anything in case it compromises his location and/or the person he's protecting, but you can't help the small ball of nerves forming in your stomach with every passing hour he hasn't been back. It doesn't matter if his  _ Punisher  _ breastplate is gone, being a bodyguard is still dangerous. So when things don't go as planned, you worry. It's a far cry from what you'd felt when he'd been on his last mission, the sight of some of his scars still make your stomach contract unpleasantly, but the worry is still present, even if not as intense. 

You take a deep breath, holding it in for a few long seconds, before you release it as you try to relax and empty your brain of negative thoughts. You've been able to sleep well enough since Frank started being a bodyguard but you know that tonight's insomnia is linked to his absence. 

You groan, willing yourself to sleep, and roll onto your back, closing your eyes forcefully. Only to snap them back open the next second when you hear the apartment door open and then close a moment later. You breathe a sigh of relief when you recognize Frank's heavy footfalls, combat boots thudding dully on the hardwood floor. 

You stay where you are, eyes closed, listening to the sound of fabric as he removes his coat, two small thuds following as his boots come off next. He putters around in the kitchen for a few minutes before he finally makes his way to the bedroom. 

"Hey, sweetheart," he calls out softly through the darkness of the room. 

Your lips tug up into a fond smile. Of course, he knows you're awake, your breathing probably giving you away. 

"Hey," you breathe back, opening your eyes so you see his dark silhouette in the doorway. "Everything alright?"

Frank makes an affirmative humming sound and steps closer to the bed. He leans over you and presses his warm, dry lips against your forehead. 

"Yeah. Jus' a last minute change o' plans," he explains as he retreats and walks to the bathroom. "Be right back." 

You hum in acknowledgment and close your eyes again, the sound of the shower running meeting your ears a moment later. Now that he's back, you finally feel your body relaxing against the sheets. You breathe in and out deeply once again and smile, your mind being less noisy now. 

You're drifting in and out of consciousness when the bathroom door opens and Frank emerges from within. The sheets on his side lift as he slips into bed next to you. He rolls onto his side to face you at the same time you do the same and gathers you in his arms instantly, your legs tangling together. You wrap the arm you're not lying on around his bare back and hug him tightly, breathing in his clean and reassuring scent from where you have your nose pressed against his neck. He kisses the side of your head that is accessible to him and tugs you in closer. You lift your head slightly and kiss his stubbled chin. The length you can feel indicates he hasn't shaved since the last time you'd seen him. It must have been some intense few days then. 

Feeling your lips on his beard, Frank pushes away the tiniest bit to angle his face down to yours and press his mouth against yours. It starts slow, chaste, just a few brushes of lips, but it soon becomes more as your brain comes back to life one more time tonight, this time for a way better reason. Frank's arm that lies under your head moves so that his hand slides into the hair at the nape of your head, while his other hand slips under your top, tickling your skin with his calloused fingertips. You shiver from his touch and hum happily into his mouth before dipping your tongue inside and sliding it against his languorously. 

Frank grabs your leg and puts it over his hip, stroking his fingers from your waist down to your calf and up again, before moving all the way up under your top once more. Your groan when the same hand goes to your ass this time, squeezing it, before tugging the fabric of your shorts down over it. You pant against his lips as you struggle to remove them without breaking your embrace and seal your lips to his again the moment you're done. Frank returns your leg to his hip and moves to lie on his back, tugging you along with him so that you find yourself straddling him. He never breaks the kiss and you smile against his lips, following his train of thought. 

Frank's hands leave your body for a moment to shimmy out of his boxer shorts, so you take the opportunity to remove your top as well. Once you're both naked and you resume your slow but deep kiss, you rock your hips down over his, letting his hard cock slide between your damp folds. His hands go to your hips and he pushes his own up into yours with a soft grunt. 

Not wanting to keep both of you waiting any longer, you reach between your bodies to grab his cock and guide it to your entrance. You moan as the hot girth stretches you for him, Frank groaning into your mouth at the same time. 

You build a slow but sure pace. Your hands stay at his shoulders and face while his hands remain on your hips to guide your movements. You rock steadily together, breathing each other's air for a long moment. Before long though, you peck his lips lightly and rise to your knees, creating a new, faster rhythm as you undulate your hips over his, your hands holding yourself up on his broad shoulders. 

"Yeah, just like that, Sweetheart. Feel like a fuckin' dream." Frank rumbles, voice so low from exhaustion and arousal both. 

With his hands still on your hips, he holds you fast and pushes up into you, making you grind your hips down even harder. You moan long and deep but cry out in pleasure when he changes the pace and fucks up into you with quick, short snaps. 

You throw your head back as the thrusts hit you just right and you meet him with your own downward moves, feeling the tingling of your release approaching quickly now. On the next sharp thrust, you start coming on top of him and let your body fall forward again as it's wracked by ecstasy. 

In the darkness of the room, you still manage to find his mouth for a messy kiss, one of his hands coming up to the back of your head again to reciprocate it. The other goes to the middle of your still trembling lower back, holding you down to him as Frank quickens his thrusts and follows you over the edge a few seconds later, a long, half groan, half growl, leaving his chest. 

His hips keep moving sporadically as your bodies slowly come back down from their high and you sigh against his lips in satisfaction every time he does it. 

You climb off of him after some long minutes and collapse next to him with a tired but sated sound, rolling so you're facing him again.

"Welcome home, Frank." you mumble against his shoulder as sleep finally claims you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated ;)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
